Zoey 101 Twilight
by hephelomp
Summary: What happens when a girl from Logans past comes back to PCA? But not only that, Dana was turned into a vampire and the only thing she wants is Logan. Couples: Quogan, Joey, Vola, Misa; original Couples from Twilight; rated T for later Chapters


_**Authors Note:**_

_**First of all: I don't own Zoey 101 or Twilight.**_

_**Second: I hope the characters are not too much OOC, but if they are, don't bother to tell me, because I won't change them.**_

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction for Zoey 101.**_

_**This story is a crossover with the series Twilight.**_

_**It starts somewhere after Walk-A-Thon but is settled before Chasing Zoey. Quinn and Logan are secretly dating, but both would love to do nothing but shouting from the rooftop that they're in love with each other. James is the only one from their friend who knows about the two – well this guy is just really clever **__****__** and he doesn't care about this. He just thinks that the two make a great couple.**_

_**But what happens when a girl from Logans past comes back to PCA? But not only that, Dana was turned to a vampire and the only thing she wants is Logan.**_

_**So, the couples in here are: Quinn/Logan – Zoey/James – Lola/Vince – Lisa/Michael – Bella/Edward – Esme/Carlisle - Alice/Jasper – Rosalie/Emmett – more couples to come**_

**In ****Logan's dorm room:**

Quinn and Logan – who are secretly dating – are lying on Logan's bed, Quinn's head on Logan's chest. His hand is running up and down her back. It's very peaceful and both are enjoying each others company. Reluctantly Logan breaks the silence.

_Logan:_ What are we doing about the prom?

_Quinn:_ I don't know; I'm afraid if we'd go together, the others are going to make fun of us.

_Logan:_ Yeah – but I don't care. I don't want to dance with anybody but with my own beautiful girlfriend,

_Quinn:_ Oh, you're so sweet. Maybe we should talk to James. He wasn't shocked to find out about us.

_Logan:_ Right, he'll be back in about 20 minutes, so we can talk to him than. But while we're waiting; wanna make out?

_Quinn:_ Oh Logan, _(gives a little slap) (sigh)._ Well… if there's nothing else to do _(smiles at Logan)._

_Logan:_ You know Quinn; you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Such a wonderful brown colour with golden specks in them. And their so impressive. _(He kisses first the left eye, than the right)._ You also have a totally adorable nose _(give her nose a little peck)_ and your lips are so beautiful. Such a rich red colour and their just begging to be kissed_. (Gives her a little kiss on the mouth)._

He feels that she's opening her mouth to let his tongue in. Not one to miss the chance, he slowly licks her lips to slip into her mouth and begins a battle with her tongue.

_James:_ Ahm… Hey guys, sorry to interrupt.

Both are jumping apart to see James grinning at them.

_Logan:_ Hey dude, great you're here, we wanted to talk to you.

_James:_ Yeah, so what's up?

_Quinn:_ You know, we're not sure if it's a good idea, if we'd go to the prom together but we both don't want to go with someone else or alone either.

_Logan:_ So, do you have an idea, how we can do both? Go to the prom together and not blowing our cover?

_James:_ Well, let me think about it. No one would believe that you would go to the prom as friends, so it has to be something like a lost bet or so…

_Logan:_ Or a dare…

The three look at each other with wide eyes and together they say:

**Spin the bottle**

_Quinn:_ Yeah, we're supposed to hang out tonight, the eight of us and than one of us can suggest we play Spin the bottle / Truth or Dare, then when it's James turn he spins the bottle and it stops between Logan and me and you can dare us to go to the Prom together.

_Logan:_ And because it mustn't look like we're dared to go to the prom together, we have to spend lots of time together alone, so that we won't kill each other, right darling?

_Quinn:_ You've got it handsome.

_James:_ Wait, how am I supposed to twirl the bottle, so that it lands exactly between the two of you?

_Quinn:_ Well, I don't have an IQ of 177 for nothing _(smirks lightly)_

_Logan:_ Ooh, I love it; if you go all genius on me _(kisses Quinn longingly)_

_Quinn__:_ OK, I'll get the bottle and the magnets and you James make sure, we're going to play truth or dare.

_James:_ Right guys, it's now 5 pm; we're supposed to be at the girls room at 7 pm.

_Quinn:_ OK, I'll leave then and get the bottle fixed.

_Logan:_ Do you have to go now?

_Quinn:_ Yes, it takes about half 'n hour to prepare the bottle.

_Logan:_ But I'll miss you. _(pouts)_

_Quinn:_ Oh, come on handsome, I'll miss you too.

_Logan: (glomps Quinn)_ I don't wanna let you go.

_Quinn:_ Logan, you'll see me in less than 2 hours.

_Logan:_ But I can't kiss you in front of all our friends.

_Quinn:_ Well, I don't want to leave, but I have to.

_Logan:_ Give me a kiss.

Quinn leans down and gives Logan a light kiss on his cheek.

_Logan:_ This wasn't a kiss! _(Grabs Quinn and kisses her passionately on the mouth; after 5 minutes he lets go of her and looks at her. Her glasses are slightly foggy. He gives her a smirk)_ This was a kiss.

_Quinn:_ Well, sorry handsome, I really got to go now. _(Stands up and leaves the room)_

_James:_ Wow, you really like her.

_Logan:_ No, I really love her.

_James:_ You love her…

_Logan:_ Yes. James, I've got to show you something. _(Stands up and walks over to his cupboard. He gets a little box out of it)._

_James:_ Hey man, what's this?

_Logan: (Opens the little box and in it is a beautiful Ring with the Claddagh Symbol (that's two hands holding a heart)_ Do you think Quinn will like this? It's the old engagement ring of my mother.

_James:_ Wow, you want to marry her?

_Logan:_ Yes, I know we're both very young. But we don't have to marry right away. But I want to live with Quinn when we're in Collage and her parents won't allow this except she's at least engaged. And I really love her, so I was thinking of asking her at the prom.

_James:_ I think she will be really thrilled. She loves you very much; you can see it in her eyes.

**Meanwhile at the entrance of PCA**

Dana Cruz gets of a taxi at Pacific Coast Academy. It has been three long years since she left the school and the most obnoxious boy she's ever met. Well, France was great, but she couldn't forget him. Him – Logan Reese – and now she's back and will claim him as hers.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what do you think?**

**I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. But I don't have a beta at the moment, so if anybody's interested, I'll be grateful.**

**I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
